doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and the Planet of the Daleks
In 1976, Planet of the Daleks was released as a novelisation by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Planet of the Daleks. 1976 First Edition Cover blurb Jo peered through the panel and saw - nothing. Yet someone had entered the cabin. She could hear hoarse breathing and stealthy padding footsteps. A beaker rose in the air of its own accord, then dropped to the floor... THE INVISIBLE ENEMY After pursuing the DALEKS through Space, DOCTOR WHO lands on the Planet of Spiridon, in the midst of a tropical jungle... and finds more than Daleks. Vicious plants spitting deadly poison, invisible Spiridons attacking from all sides and, in hiding, a vast army waits... for the moment to mobilise and CONQUER. Users who have this in their collection *TARDIS2010 1978 Reprint Cover blurb Jo peered through the panel and saw - nothing. Yet someone had entered the cabin. She could hear hoarse breathing and stealthy padding footsteps. A beaker rose in the air of its own accord, then dropped to the floor... THE INVISIBLE ENEMY After pursuing the DALEKS through Space, DOCTOR WHO lands on the Planet of Spiridon, in the midst of a tropical jungle... and finds more than Daleks. Vicious plants spitting deadly poison, invisible Spiridons attacking from all sides and, in hiding, a vast army waits... for the moment to mobilise and CONQUER. Users who have this in their collection First 1982 Reprint Cover blurb Jo peered through the panel and saw - nothing. Yet someone had entered the cabin. She could hear hoarse breathing and stealthy padding footsteps. A beaker rose in the air of its own accord, then dropped to the floor... THE INVISIBLE ENEMY After pursuing the DALEKS through Space, DOCTOR WHO lands on the Planet of Spiridon, in the midst of a tropical jungle... and finds more than Daleks. Vicious plants spitting deadly poison, invisible Spiridons attacking from all sides and, in hiding, a vast army waits... for the moment to mobilise and CONQUER. Users who have this in their collection Second 1982 Reprint Cover blurb Jo peered through the panel and saw - nothing. Yet someone had entered the cabin. She could hear hoarse breathing and stealthy padding footsteps. A beaker rose in the air of its own accord, then dropped to the floor... THE INVISIBLE ENEMY After pursuing the DALEKS through Space, DOCTOR WHO lands on the Planet of Spiridon, in the midst of a tropical jungle... and finds more than Daleks. Vicious plants spitting deadly poison, invisible Spiridons attacking from all sides and, in hiding, a vast army waits... for the moment to mobilise and CONQUER. Users who have this in their collection *The18thdoctor 1992 Reprint Cover blurb 'THE DOCTOR'S BREATHING SEEMS TO HAVE STOPPED. THERE IS NO PULSE OR HEARTBEAT, AND HIS SKIN IS ICY COLD.' Alone with the injured and unconscious Doctor, Jo Grant ventures on to the planet Spiridon to find help. But in the lush undergrowth of Spiridon there lurks disease, poisonous plants, invisible enemies and, most sinister of all, an army of Daleks, waiting in secret for the signal to mobilize - and conquer. This is a novelization by Terrance Dicks of an original script by Terry Nation, creator of the Daleks as well as of such classic series as Blake's 7 and Survivors. Users who have this in their collection Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books